Fun at Boarding School
by 13chocox
Summary: Dustin sees Logan do something with a girl and wants to do it too. What happens when two teenagers with raging hormones meet? Find out. Warning: Contains slash and may be depressing to some in later chapters.
1. I Want to Do What You Do

This story is a Zoey 101 fic (duh) it contains M/F (in first chapter) M/M a.k.a. slash, solo, anal, oral, and physical abuse for later chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101 or any of the characters from the show. I do not make any money from this fic.

This story takes place during "Lola Likes Chase". I think this takes place when Dustin wants to get girls. If this is a different episode someone please correct me.

So let the show begin oh and one more thing, this was the first story I ever wrote and my writing has gotten better and I **assure **you the second chapter is better as well as chapters to come.

Fun at Boarding School

Dustin was walking back to his dorm room when he heard a strange noise. He turned the corner and he saw Logan. He was with a girl. He saw him holding hands with a girl yesterday but this was a different girl.

Logan and the girl were making out with each other. Logan was squeezing her breasts and she was moaning in return. While Logan was fondling her she had her right hand going through Logan's soft brown hair. Her left hand was groping his dick through his pants. They were both moaning in ecstasy.

Dustin was around the corner able to see and hear everything. Without knowing it he slowly slipped his hand inside his pants and began to slowly stroke his dick. He twiddled the head of his shaft with his thumb. Logan continued to squeeze the girl's breasts. He moved his right hand down her stomach. Logan put his right hand under her skirt and massaged her clit through her panties. The girl started to massage Logan's shaft through his pants harder than before. Logan took his right hand up from her clit and sensually licked his fingers. He then brought his hand back down to the girl's clit, moved her panties out of the way, and stuck a finger in. Her entrance was warm and soft. She stopped working his shaft and wrapped both of her arms around his neck like he was the only thing that could keep her from leaving the ground.

Logan then shoved in another finger hard. The girl screamed and writhed at his touch. Logan entered one last finger in her clit. One last finger was all it took to set the girl over the edge. Her juices exploded onto Logan's hand. He then licked his fingers dry leaving a little for her to taste. At this point Dustin's dick was now fully erect". His shaft now released from his pants and Dustin pumping hard but he wanted to wait for the finale. When Logan would spill his juice whether it be in the girl's mouth, her clit, ass, on her back, stomach, or even on the ground.

As the girl pulled herself together she started to walk away until Logan stopped her.

"Ah-Ah-Ah, we're not done her yet." Logan said obnoxiously

"Alright." said the girl

Logan was now fully erect". The girl stared longingly at Logan's member.

"C'mon it's not gonna cum by itself." Logan said impatiently

Dustin couldn't believe what he was seeing. The girl got on her knees and dropped Logan's pants all the way to his feet. She then began to tease the head of Logan's shaft by twirling her tongue around it. Logan moaned with pleasure which made Dustin moan too and loud. But Logan and the girl were caught up in too much pleasure to hear him. The girl got Logan's member all the way into her mouth. She started to play with his balls. She let go of his member and started to suck on his balls taking both of them into her mouth and very lightly nibbling on the sack which made Logan moan even louder than before.

"Oh fuck, oh shit, shit, shit, shit" repeated Logan

Seeing what the girl was doing to Logan's balls made Dustin pump as hard and fast as he possibly could. Dustin then came hard on the ground in three huge spurts. He was now spent and wanted to sleep right there but he knew he had to make it to hi room before someone had seen the spot on the ground, him, and put two and two together. So Dustin ran back to his room as fast as he could. He was disappointed that he didn't get to see Logan cum.

The girl was now back to sucking Logan's member. The girl made sure to use her tongue to go all the way up and down his shaft. Finally it happened. Logan was now cumming. HARD.

"Oh shit, oh LESLIE!!" Logan screamed in pleasure

The girl didn't even bother to swallow his seed. When she heard the name he called she bit his dick.

"OWW, shit, what the hell was that for!?" Logan exclaimed

"Leslie!? Who in the hell is Leslie" shouted the girl

"That's your name isn't it?" asked Logan trying to recover from the bite

"My name is Camille you asshole!!" yelled Camille and left Logan with a limp dick, a bite mark on his dick, and his pants to the ground.

"But Camille and Leslie both have e's, l's, and i's in them," Logan tried to explain "doesn't that count for anything?"

END CHATER 1

Reviews and criticisms are welcome, if there's something you want to see… I'm sorry but I've already got it all planned out so wait patiently and be surprised.

Thanks for reading! :)


	2. Teach Me

I do not own Zoey 101 or any of the characters

I do not own Zoey 101 or any of the characters  
M/M yaoi slash oral anal  
Thank you to those of you who reviewed the first chapter. There will definitely be a third chapter maybe a fourth but you all will get details about it later. I do not promote the use of drugs.  
The mouth doesn't count as penetration not to me anyway

Thank you to:

SweetFame

Black goth

Monkey of the Night

Zackmaddie

TristanKang (sort of but not really)

and of course chew baka

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Dustin was able to make it safely back to his dorm. He still couldn't believe what he had seen. It was at that moment he decided that Logan would be the perfect person to help him with his "situation". The problem now was how he was going to get Logan to help him. He thought he might as well try just asking him straight out.

Dustin decided to wait until tomorrow to ask Logan for his help. He thought about what he could do to occupy his time until tomorrow.

'Well I can do my homework,' Dustin thought '...naah.'

Dustin thought he'd play some of his video games. That preoccupied his time for about three hours now making it nine o'clock. He decided to jug down some Nyquil and go to sleep early. Dustin slept peacefully with dreams of what tomorrow may bring.

Dustin woke up at seven twenty-five like he did every morning. Once he got up he went through his morning routine. He brushed his teeth and got in the shower (resisting the urge to touch himself). Dustin then put deodorant on, got dressed, did his hair, put on his shoes, and he was ready for class. He walked to his first class wishing already the day was over.

He walked from class to class not listening to the teachers. Just doing the tedious little work even though it was boring as hell. Dustin's last class of the day seemed to be the longest maybe because he didn't care that much for English. Dustin thought as long as he can speak, read, and write it would be okay.

Class was finally over he was done for the day. Now he had to hurry and find Logan. He looked all over PCA. Dustin was now on his way to Logan's dorm to see if he was there. He saw Logan sitting on the couch watching television.

"A-DUH" Dustin thought to himself out loud.

Dustin then started to approach Logan. Dustin noticed he was watching Sailor Moon. Once Logan realized he was there he quickly turned to WWE Smackdown.

"Hey Dustin, watching wrestling sure is fun isn't it." Logan said surprised by the intrusion.

"Uhh sure." Dustin said unsurely

"So anyway, did you need something?" Logan asked impatiently

"Ya," Dustin said "I saw you with a girl yesterday."

"You're gonna have to be a little more specific, people see me with lots of girls." said Logan confidently

"I saw you with the girl you did 'things' with." said Dustin shyly

"Oh," said Logan "that girl."

"Ya." said Dustin

"Did you like the show?" Logan asked with a grin

"Yeah," Dustin at first excitedly "I mean it was ok... I guess." he then said in a low tone

"But anyway I came to ask for your help." Dustin said

"About?" asked Logan

"How to get with people" said Dustin

"Okay well first we gotta change your image." Logan said

"But how?" Dustin asked

"You just let me worry about that" Logan said grinning from ear to ear

"Oh no, I'm not gonna like this am I?" Dustin asked

"Probably not" Logan said smiling

Logan then turned off the T.V., stood up, then positioned Dustin by the beds then stared hard at him. Logan looked around the room for something.

"Ah-ha" said Logan finding the scissors

Logan then picked up the scissors ad began to stare again at Dustin. Dustin then quickly started to step back.

"W-w-what are you gonna do with those?!" Dustin stammered

"Calm down man I'm just gonna cut your sleeves." said Logan

Logan then proceeded to cut off Dustin's sleeves. With his sleeves now cut Logan was able to see Dustin's perfect white skin, which his sleeves had been hiding for so long, untouched by the sun. Logan's eyes filled with lust. Thought's rushing through his head of what he would do to the boy. Logan then ran to the boy, took one leg in each hand so Dustin's legs were wrapped around Logan's waist, slammed his small body against the wall, and pressed his hot mouth over Dustin's lips.

At first Dustin was shocked by the sudden outburst of emotion he was now receiving from Logan; but once he felt Logan's tongue in his mouth he started to relax. They both started to grind against each other while Logan was sucking on Dustin's neck Dustin moaning in pleasure. Logan then turned around and plopped Dustin on his back with Dustin's legs still wrapped around his waist. Logan was thrusting into Dustin's pelvis.

Logan separated from Dustin to pull off both their shirts. Logan started to suck and bite Dustin's nipples. He played with Dustin's first nipple and used his thumb and index finger to squeeze and rub the other. Once he finished the first nipple he moved on to the next. Dustin continued to moan pressing Logan's head against his body.

Logan began to trail down Dustin's body. His body so smooth and pure under Logan's tongue and kisses. As Logan reached Dustin's naval he stuck his tongue in and out. While Logan was doing this he started to undo Dustin's pants. Logan saw the bulge in Dustin's tightie-whities.

Logan then removed Dustin's underwear but before they were all the way off he admired the small brush of light hair growing around the base of Dustin's penis. When Logan finally pulled Dustin's underwear down all the way his dick popped up and hit him in the chin which caused Dustin to laugh. Logan then started to attack Dustin's member with his tongue by licking from the base to the tip then quickly jabbed his tongue through the slit. This caused Dustin to gasp and buck into Logan's mouth. Logan was surprised by the sudden action which caused him to gag slightly.

"Wow you're bigger than I thought" said Logan with a grin

Logan then began to tease Dustin's member with his tongue starting from the underside of his head trailing down all the way to his bare hairless testicles. Logan latched his mouth to the underside of Dustin's balls. Dustin made a sound between a gasp and a moan and ended up coughing. To try to relieve Dustin of the coughing he inserted a finger into Dustin's tight virginal ass. The series of coughs that had once been coming from Dustin's mouth began to ease and the coughs turned into moans.

Logan thought that Dustin had suffered enough torture so he decided to stop messing around. Logan then went directly to the top of Dustin's penis and wrapped his wet mouth around the head and began to suck on it. He slowly made his way down Dustin's length. He began to pump his head up and down Dustin's shaft still fingering Dustin's anus with two fingers. Slowly at first then Logan began to speed up, faster, and faster as he went he began to elicit moans from Dustin's mouth. Dustin placed his hands on Logan's head and ran his small delicate fingers through Logan's soft brown hair. Faster and faster Logan pumped Dustin's member with his mouth. Dustin was now in complete bliss realizing he was being given a blowjob with out having to pay him and being fingered.

'Could this possibly get any better?' he thought to himself

Dustin was now close to his climax. Logan used this to his advantage and ceasing the opportunity stuck another finger into Dustin's ass hole. Dustin began to grip hard at Logan's hair massaging his scalp but at the same time nearly ripping his hair out. It hurt a little bit to Logan but he could take the pain (after all he's a big boy) and besides a tug at his hair was nothing compared to what he would be doing to Dustin soon. As Dustin began to reach his climax he lifted his legs allowing Logan more access to his anus with the use of his fingers and wrapped his legs around Logan's head.

"Ahh, I'm gonna… I'm gonna… I'm gonna CUM!!" shouted Dustin.

Logan knew perfectly well what Dustin was about to do and as a result began to suck even harder and faster than before. Dustin tightly shut his eyes. Only seconds later Dustin began to spew cum harshly down the back of Logan's throat. Logan made sure not a single drop of Dustin's sweet semen made it out of his mouth. Logan was still sucking hard trying to drain Dustin completely of his man juice. Dustin began to come down from his mountain of ecstasy and back to reality. He slowly opened his eyes to see the face of his new lover and smiled at him. Logan gave a warm and friendly smile back and began to crawl up on the bed so that he was eye level with Dustin. Logan pressed his lips against Dustin's mouth. Logan rubbed his tongue against Dustin's mouth to gain access to it. Dustin obliged by opening his mouth to let out the wet, slick invader. Dustin began to attack Logan's mouth with his own tongue. Dustin then wrapped his arms around Logan's neck. Logan reached down with his right hand and inserted his middle finger into Dustin's glory hole. Dustin gasped in pleasure from the intrusion Logan grabbed a pillow and reached inside it, and pulled out a small, clear tube of K-Y.

Logan squeezed the tube onto his palm and rubbed it on his fingers. Logan started by inserting his index finger into Dustin's anus. Logan repeated the same motion he did before going in and out. Logan inserted another finger. There were now three fingers in Dustin's virginal ass. Logan began to wiggle the three digits that were now probing/venturing Dustin's hole.

Logan stopped for a moment to squeeze the lube onto his other hand and began to rub the lube on his palms. Logan reinserted his three fingers into Dustin's ass. With Logan's other lubed hand began to stroke his length getting it slick for its new adventure. Logan once again removed his fingers from Dustin's hole. Dustin let out a small moan in the removal of Logan's digits from Dustin's (until now) private and sensitive area. This time Logan then placed his member in front of Dustin's hole. Dustin began to feel pressure on his newly discovered pleasure spot. Before Logan made another move to enter Dustin he looked up at Dustin's face.

When Dustin realized that Logan was looking at him he gave a very slight nod of approval for Logan to continue. Although Dustin had gestured that he was ready and Logan had thoroughly prepared him he was still not ready (find other word) for the excruciating (may not use) pain (or feeling) he would soon experience. Logan's weight was now being supported by his knees on the bed with his left hand on the bed on Dustin's right side and vice-versa. Logan's right hand was now being used to grip his own member and began to slowly ease it into Dustin's tight opening. Suddenly there was a shriek (or scream). Logan now had three inches of his shaft in Dustin's opening. At this point Logan stopped to let Dustin adjust to the newer invader that as Logan's penis. After a few (may not use few) moments of allowing Dustin to adjust Logan then eased another (might take out) four inches into Dustin's anus. Logan tried to stop again to give Dustin another minute to get use to the addition of Logan's dick but Dustin wouldn't let Logan stop just for him. Dustin wanted to air every last ministration given to him by his new found lover. Logan at first was surprised by Dustin's new attitude of enthusiasm towards sex. After Logan stopped Dustin moved his body to slam into Logan's pelvis. Logan had now been fully sheathed in the newly penetrated warmth that was Dustin's ass. Dustin then exhaled without realizing he wasn't breathing and began to relax.

"You okay?" asked Logan

"I'd be better if you started moving." Dustin said with a small grin across his face.

Logan began to remove his member from Dustin's opening leaving only the head of his shaft in the entrance. Logan decided to see just how much Dustin could take so he rammed his dick into Dustin's opening his balls hit Dustin's ass and pubic hair hitting Dustin's balls. The immense feeling between the two boys was so great. Dustin having never been in any situation even relating to sex and Logan, having been a while since he had penetration sex of any kind. Dustin adjusted to the feeling very quickly for being a virgin. Logan began to pick up the pace as he began to thrust into Dustin's tight orifice. Dustin got tired of the idea of just lying there and taking it. So in order to show that he was there and more than able and willing to actually be involved in the activity he wrapped his right arm around Logan's neck which was until now laying on the bed above his head, and forced Logan into a heated, passionate kiss. Their tongues danced as Logan's pace began to continue, Dustin moaning from the pleasure.

Logan pulled out of Dustin, turned him so that Dustin was now on his side. Logan grabbed Dustin's right ankle and pulled it straight up above his head. Dustin's left leg was lying on the bed bent at the knee. Logan was now o his knees holding Dustin's leg with his right hand and re-inserting his member with his left. Logan jammed his shaft in without his hesitation. Logan hit Dustin's prostate causing a moan seeing Dustin receive that much pleasure gave Logan joy. Logan began to pump at the same pace as he was when Dustin was on his back. In and out in and out in and out Logan pounded into the boy. Dustin was now repeating Logan's name in what seemed like an infinite loop.

"Ahh, Logan, Logan, Logan, Logan!! Oh god! Fuck me harder!!" said Dustin

Logan couldn't help but to oblige to Dustin's request. Each thrust became harder, each pound became faster, each movement became a greater cry for release, and eventually maximum pleasure.

"Yeah… Take that shit bitch. Uhh you want me to cum in your tight little ass?!" cussed Logan

"Uhh yes, please." Pleaded Dustin

"Beg for it."

"Wha?"

"You heard me. I want you to beg for it."

Logan stopped thrusting until he heard Dustin utter those words and completely disregard any feeling of dignity or respect (or self-respect for that matter). But at this point Dustin was so close to release he didn't care anymore.

"Please, fuck me, I want… I want you to cum inside me. Please do it." Dustin pleaded to Logan.

Logan began to bed the shit out of Dustin's ass putting all of his force into his pelvis pounded into Dustin several more times and then with one final thrust Logan exploded his semen into Dustin. All Dustin could do was squirm under Logan. Dustin began to cum on Logan's chest, stomach, and pubic regions. Logan let go of Dustin's leg. Dustin completely drained of all energy flopped his leg onto the bed. Logan, also having no energy got off of Dustin and collapsed onto the bed next to him. Tired, spent, and exhausted the boys lay there desperately gasping for air. Logan reached for Dustin's hand, their fingers intertwined, and Logan softly kissed Dustin's hand and the two drifted into lulling sleep.

End Chapter 2

Again and as always thanks to all for reading and thank you those who reviewed and to others in advance for reviewing (if you choose to do so).


End file.
